Immortal Love
by Sabaku no Yum
Summary: SasuNaru Dolor y confusión. En eso se resume la vida de Naruto.Su vida era un infierno hasta que aparece alguien capaz de hacerlo dudar. Todo puede cambiar en el incierto futuro. Pero recuerda, la verdadera fe, mi querido, es sólo un sueño. ItaNaru
1. Capítulo 1:

**Capítulo 1.**

Tus recuerdos aún quedan, tu vida continúa, no permitas que el tiempo arruine todo aquello que has logrado… tus lágrimas se han sellado, tus labios sólo pronuncian lo que el resto desea oír, pues… lo que tú deseas decir es diferente, siento tu aura, siento tu tristeza, veo tu dolor, desearía que eso jamás hubiera ocurrido…

Llegas, me abrazas, como cuando éramos niños, ya ha pasado un año desde lo ocurrido, aunque no es mucho tiempo, todos ya lo olvidaron, pero yo aún no. Esos años aún los tengo muy presentes.

x-x-x-x Flash Back x-x-x-x

En una oscura cueva, muy lejos de todo y que no figura en los mapas, dentro, en lo más oscuro, se encuentra un joven de una 17 años, sus ojos son azules, igual que el cielo de la tarde, sus cabellos son rubios, tan sólo un poco más largos que cuando tenía 12, sus ropas han cambiado del azul al negro, ha perdido el anaranjado que tanto lo distinguía, está triste, sus ojos lo demuestran…

-Ya no sigas esperando, no vendrán- dijo un hombre desde atrás- han pasado casi 3 años y ellos no han venido, se olvidaron de ti.

-No, ellos vendrán, lo sé- contestó el aludido- aún tengo la esperanza Itachi

-Mejor que los olvides Naruto, ellos ya lo hicieron- comentó Itachi antes de callar.

Pero el pelinegro tenía razón, al parecer ellos ya se había olvidado del rubio, ya casi se cumplían 3 años desde que Naruto había dejado Konoha, tan sólo faltaban 3 meses, y nadie había recordado al ojiazul. El kitsune, a pesar de lo que decía, creía que no volvería a ver a sus amigos, nunca más.

-Naruto…-se oyó desde lo profundo.

-¿Qué pasa Kyuubi?- preguntó el rubio cerrando los ojos mientras la figura de un gran zorro de nueve colas aparecía en la cueva.

-Sabes que es inútil- dijo el zorro mirando fijamente al chico- sabes que no vas a poder cumplir la promesa- terminó el bijû, su mirada se vía triste y una pequeña lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

-No Kyuubi, no digas eso- se lamentó Naruto- no te preocupes… la cumpliré.

-No mi cachorro, no sigas- comentó el gran zorro de fuego. Tú y yo sabemos que no pasará.

Pronto una luz iluminó al rubio, el sello que se encontraba debajo del ombligo del chico, brilló con tanta intensidad, que cegó por un momento a Naruto, cuando la luz se disipó, el sello ya no estaba.

-¡¡Kyuubi!!- gritaba el ojiazul una y otra vez, llamaba al zorro, pero este no contestaba, estaba solo, de nuevo, como casi toda su vida, como esos largos tres años…

-¿Naruto?¿estás bien?-la voz de Itachi se escuchó en la vacía habitación, la puerta se abrió y la luz entró, iluminando cada rendija de esa fría habitación.

-Vete por favor, deseo estar solo-sollozó Naruto dándole la espalda al pelinegro- ya no quiero ver a nadie…

-Podemos hablar- le recomendó Itachi- eso te ayudará.

-¡¡Te dije que quiero estar solo!!- gritó el rubio volteándose y lanzando un kunai.

El pelinegro alcanzó a esquivar el filudo objeto por un pelo, sus ojos pronto relucieron de rojo carmesí y el _Sharingan _apareció, se acercó velozmente a Naruto y con el mismo kunai con que lo habína atacado, lo colocó en el cuello del rubio.

-Sabes que no te conviene hacerme enojar-susurró Itachi al oído del kitsune- de lo contrario algo malo pasará…

-No me importa, mátame, llévame donde el líder y mátenme- murmuró Naruto- de todas formas, el Kyuubi ya se fue… y no volverá.

-¡Qué el Kyuubi ya no está!!- exclamó el pelinegro alterándose- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

-Yo nada- contestó el rubio cerrando los ojos, no quería ver, ya no, deseaba morir, deseaba que sus enemigos lo olvidaran, al igual que sus amigos…

-Bien, como sea- se tranquilizó Itachi- de todas formas no te llevaré donde el líder.

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber el rubio abriendo sus azules orbes, ahora apagadas.

-Porque te hice una promesa ese día- le contestó el ojirojo- y pienso cumplirla.

-No es necesario- comentó Naruto bajando la cabeza- ya nada lo es…

la conversación no siguió, el pelinegro dejó de amenazar al ojiazul con el kunai, la mente del mayor viajaba hacia las posibilidades de sacar al chico de ese problema, no quería retenerlo a la fuerza, ya no más…

al salir de sus pensamiento, notó algo extraño, ya no oía ruido alguno, ya nos sentía las lágrimas de Naruto… bajó su mirada y lo vio apoyado en la pared del costado, se había dormido, el cansancio era demasiado… realmente bastante…

lo tomó en cuna y lo llevó hasta una improvisada cama que allí había, lo recostó y observó su tranquilo semblante mientras dormía, una de las pocas veces que lo vio, en todo ese tiempo. Retiró unos mechones que caían rebeldes sobre su rostro, y suspiró tranquilo, por primera vez en ese día…

-Como me gustaría poder sacarte de aquí- susurró Itachi acariciando suavemente la cabeza del rubio- así regresarías donde más te necesitan… donde tus amigos…

Un movimiento del rubio bastó para sacar a Itachi de su mundo, este lo miró y comprobó como una solitaria lágrima rodaba por la mejilla del chico poseedor de una maravillosa sonrisa, ahora casi extinta por el dolor y el tiempo… como le gustaría retroceder el tiempo y jamás haber seguido las órdenes de Akatsuki, así evitaría el constante dolor del corazón del rubio kitsune y esas constantes noches en vela, esperando a sus amigos, siempre… esperando…

-mnmnm…chicos…-balbucéo el kitsune dándose vuelta en la cama- ya volveré…

-Perdona Naruto, jamás quise ponerte en este problema- mumuró Itachi otra vez mirando al chico dormir- haré lo posible para que no te descubran y te lastimen de nuevo, lo prometo.

De esa forma, el plan de escape de Itachi se puso en marcha, debía hacer algo por Naruto, tenía que sacarlo de allí. Mas no todo resultaría perfecto, algo que ni figuraba en el futuro del pelinegro, pero sí en su pasado, estaba presente. Akatsuki oyó todo…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los días pasaron y las esperanzas de liberar a Naruto de esa prisión en la cual sufría, cada vez se hacían más remotas, Itachi no comprendía que ocurrí y trataba de solucionarlo, pero en todo ese tiempo, la personalidad del rubio kitsune cambió…

Los 3 meses pasaron y el "aniversario" de la desaparición de Naruto, ese terrible día, el mismo que muchos recordaban con alegría, se convirtió en pesadilla para otros. Ese 10 de octubre era un día fatal para los más cercanos al rubio, aunque varios decidieron olvidarlo y darlo por muerto, otros aún sufrían ese secuestro.

Muy lejos del lugar en el que estaban Naruto e Itachi, dos ninjas saltaban de rama en rama muy apresurados, uno de ellos, tan solo un poco más bajo que el otro, llevaba una katana con un filo muy potente, cortando todo lo que se interponía en su paso.

-Estate tranquilo Sasuke- dijo el otro- no nos queda mucho.

-Lo mismo dijo la vez pasada y no encontramos nada, sensei- respondió Sasuke con una venita en su puño- Naruto, él... él…- no pudo continuar, su vista comenzó a nublarse…

-Pero ahora es cierto, está cerca, lo presiento- dijo el aludido sensei- lo encontraremos.

-Eso espero Kakashi-sensei- respondió Sasuke guardando su espada, el sol asomaba su brillante rostro desde atrás de los cerros, pronto las figuras de ambos ninjas se iluminaron totalmente y las sombras asomaron en los troncos de los árboles.

Horas después, los nervios de Sasuke nuevamente habían aflorado y otra vez el filo de su katana arrasaba con todo a su paso.

-¡Por Kami-sama, esta búsqueda no da resultado!- gritó el moreno al aire- jamás lo encontraremos…

-No te deprimas Sasuke- comentó su sensei- pronto lo veremos, de verdad.

Mas esas palabras de aliento no reconfortaron al último miembrito del clan Uchiha, ya eran 3 años los que habían pasado, dos de ellos sin noticias de Naruto… pero en ese último año, comenzó la búsqueda y los meses pasaban y a cada indicio de que el kitsune estaba, parecía que cada vez se alejaba más…


	2. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2.**

-Naruto… ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó Itachi con una cubeta llena de agua entre sus manos.

-…- el ojiazul no contestó, su apagada mirada estaba fija en un punto del horizonte, de nuevo esperando…

-Anda, contesta- suplicó el ojirijo con preocupación en su voz- todo es mi culpa…- susurró más para sí que para Naruto.

Esas palabras llegaron profundamente al corazón del kitsune, no quería lastimar a alguien más, ya habían sido muchas personas, incluidos aquellos a los que alguna vez llamó amigos…

-No Itachi… yo soy el único culpable-declaró Naruto bajando la cabeza- no debes culparte de nada…

-Yo te traje hasta aquí, tú no deberías haber abandonado Konoha- exclamó el pelinegro arrojando la cubeta al suelo, el agua se desparramó hasta llegar cerca de los descalzos pies del rubio.

-Tú no tuviste la culpa de que ellos me olvidaran- murmuró el excontenedor del Kyuubi- ellos no vinieron porque yo fui un estorbo en sus vidas, sólo me quitaron del camino…

-Sé que estás sufriendo, pero no te preocupes- contestó Itachi- yo te sacaré de esta prisión…

-Lo dudo- las palabras sonaron frías y distantes, estaba claro que el dolor era bastante.

-No sé que es lo que te cambió Naruto-kun, pero no me agrada…

x-x-x-x

-¡Naruto!!- gritaba Sasuke moviendo todo lo que había a su paso- ¿Dónde estás?

-Está cerca- susurró Kakashi tocando la tierra con la palma de su mano- no nos queda mucho…

-Necesito verlo, de verdad… y decirle…- murmuró el exvengador- el maldito secuestrador va a pagarlo caro…- sus puños se cerraron y por poco se lastima sus frías manos.

-No te emociones demasiado Sasuke, aún debemos encontrarlo- le recriminó el ninja copia mirando al cielo y luego al muchacho moreno- bien, sigamos- dijo con su ojito feliz.

Horas más tarde, las nubes comenzaron a cubrir el sol, los dos ninjas continuaban su camino, con los nervios de punta, con el corazón en la mano. Oyeron ruidos no muy lejos de ellos, apresuraron su paso y casi al instante vieron al rubio sentado en una roca, mirando al horizonte, con su mirada apagada.

-¡¡Naruto!!- exclamó Sasuke corriendo en dirección al rubio- que alegría verte- estaba claro que con los años, el moreno ojos onix había cambiado bastante.

-…- el ojiazul no contestó, estaba confundido y sorprendido, el creía que con los años se habían olvidado de él, y allí estaba Sasuke.

…_cuan en lo cierto estaba y al mismo tiempo equivocado…_

-¿Por qué no contestas?- preguntó el ojos onix- ¿Naruto?

-No eres más que una ilusion- susurró el kitsune – sólo eres un sueño…

-No entiendo… ¿por qué dices eso?- volvió a preguntar Sasuke- ¿Qué te ocurre Naruto?

-porque eso es lo que eres, un sueño- murmuró Naruto- tú no eres real, tú ya te olvidaste de mí…

- no Naruto… eso no es cierto…

-¿Qué pasa Naruto-kun?- se oyó desde la derecha. Era Itachi, el pelinegro se acercó rápidamente a Naruto, pero no lo vio solo- Sasuke…

-¡Tú!- exclamó el moreno mirando a su hermano mayor- ¡¿qué le hiciste a Naruto?!

-Nada- afirmó el ojirojo entrecerrando su afilada mirada- yo no le he hecho nada…

-¡Mientes!- gritó Sasuke y en sus ojos relució el _Sharingan _- ¡algo le hiciste, lo sé!

-Cierra la boca tonto hermanito- dijo Itachi- o es que tu traumado cerebro ya no procesa la información obetenida.

-No te atrevas a insultarlo en mi presencia- se oyó a espaldas del pelinegro, Kakashi llegó en un "pool" de una nube de humo- no me improta que seas su hermano…

-Kakashi-sensei- murmuró Naruto apenas levantando la vista- un sueño más…

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- preguntó Itachi sujetando a Naruto de un hombro.

-Venimos a llevarnos a Naruto- dijo Sasuke dando un paso adelante y con el _chidori nagashi_ ya listo para atacar.

-No creo que él desee ir con ustedes- murmuró el ojirojo mirando al chico, a quien mantenía a su lado- de todas formas lo olvidaron…

-Eso es mentira- exclamó Sasuke negando con la cabeza- al menos yo no lo he olvidado…

Pero las últimas palabras no fueron escuchadas por nadie más que Kakashi. Ellos ya sabían que en el viaje se presentarían algunas dificultades, pero no tenían en sus planes que Itachi se interpusiera, reteniendo a Naruto.

-Naruto…- dijo el peligris- ¿qué decides? ¿quedarte o irte con nostros?

-Morirme…- susurró el kitsune con su mirada apagada de nuevo- deseo morir…

-¡¡Noo!!

-Esa es mi decisión- declaró el rubio levantando la cabeza y encarando a los tres ninjas que tenía en frente.

-No te entiendo Naruto- dijo Sasuke mirando fijamente al kitsune- ¿por qué deseas morir?

-¡Porque mi vida es un total infierno! Porque aquellos que creí mis amigos me mintieron! Porque no debe haber alguien más odiado que yo!- explotó Naruto, quería decirle algo más a Sasuke, pero el dolor era tanto que no encontraba las palabras.

-Yo… yo… lo siento… es mi culpa… yo no di el aviso- se culpó el moreno- por mi culpa… estás así…

-Tienes razón- aclaró Naruto- gracias a ti, cambié.

El moreno abrió sus ojos en sorpresa. Ya no sabía como reaccionar, no sabía si llorar, si gritar, si enojarse, tenía un enredo de emociones.

-Naruto…-balbuceó el moreno aguantándose las lágrimas.

-Quiero que te vayas Sasuke, deseo olvidarte…

-¡NO!- gritó Sasuke cerrando sus ojos bañados en lágrimas- tú no eres Naruto!

-Y tú no eres real- murmuró el rubio ojiazul fríamente.

Esas palabras fueron puñales para el moreno, abrió sus ojos y las lágrimas cayeron al suelo, no podía creer que aquel al que llamó "amigo" lo dijera eso ahora.

-Tú no sabes todo lo que sufrí aquí esperándolos, 3 malditos y largos años aquí, solo, como todos los días de mi miserable vida, con la inútil esperanza de que ustedes me recordaran y vinieran- gritó Naruto ya bastante enojado- y ustedes felices viviendo sus vidas, sin siquiera recordar que yo existe, sin creer que yo seguiría con vida, que los esperaría!

-No… no todos te olvidamos, yo no… gomen… pero… no digas eso- sollozó Sasuke sin levantar la vista, las lágrimas seguían cayendo de su par de onix- vuelve… onegai…

-¡JAMÁS!- gritó el kitsune cerrando su mano en puño y golpeando al moreno en la boca del estómago- ¡NO VOLVERÉ PARA SUFRIR!¡NO COMETERÉ EL MISMO ERROR!

Sasuke cayó de rodillas en la dura tierra, sentía que no podía respirar, el golpe había sido demasiado duro y fuerte, sus lágrimas no cesaban y caían por sus pálidas mejillas, se quedó así un momento, conn los brazo cruzados a la altura de su estómago, recuperando el aliento, apoyó sus manos en el suelo…

-¿qué fue lo que te hice? Dímelo…- la voz del chico apenas se oía, estaba quebrada.

-Todo… me rechazaste, me insultaste, te burlaste de mí, pero yo te perdonaba todo, cuando dijiste que te marchabas, yo quise detenerte, igual no te fuiste, y yo sufría por dentro, por todas las cosas que me dijiste, por todo…

-Sé que hay algo más, onegai, dímelo- sollozó Sasuke- dímelo…

-¿Recuerdas el día que fui secuestrado?- preguntó Naruto con frialdad.

-Como olvidarlo… no me lo he perdonado…- murmuró el moreno.

-Pues es ese nefasto día en el que culminó todo- soltó el rubio- ¿y el día en que te confesé que te amaba?

El moreno guardó silencio, como pudo haber olvidado en día en que Naruto le dijo que lo amaba, y… como fue capaz de haberle dicho que no, que él jamás estaría a la altura de un Uchiha, que mejor olvidara sus sentimientos, que estos eran un estorbo para la razón.

-Gomen… -dijo Sasuke- no fue mi intención lastimarte.

-Después de que me dijiste eso, me obligué a pensar que nunca más sentiría algo por ti, pero me equivoqué, al poco tiempo te perdoné y me volví a enamorar de ti, pero nuevamente me rechazaste- dijo el ojiazul- esta vez no te dije que sentía, tuvimos esa misión, tú estabas de guardia, como te dijo Kakashi-sensei…

x-x-x-x Flash Back x-x-x-x

-Pero ¿por qué'- preguntó el hiperactivo kitsune.

-Porque no podemos arriesgarnos- fue la tajante respuesta de Kakashi- no se hable más del tema.

-Pero… p…-comenzó a insistir el rubio.

-dije que basta- exclamó el peligris- ¡ya no sigas Naruto!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Naruto quedó solo al lado de la fogata, se sentó en uno de los troncos que habían predispuesto como asiento.

-Estúpida guardia nocturna- se quejó el ojiazul- ¿por qué todas las veces es lo mismo?

La respuesta a su pregunta no era necesaria de rebuscar, con tan sólo una palabra se podía saber el porque.

-Mejor voy a caminar- pronunció el ojiazul al cabo de un rato- quizás así lo olvide…

Unos minutos más tarde, Naruto se topó con Sasuke, el moreno no podía evitar que uno que otro bostezo se escapara de sus labios, llevaba mucho tiempo haciendo guardia.

-Hey Sasuke- murmuró el chico de ojos cielo- si quieres te relevo… para que descanses…

-Olvidalo- lo cortó el aludido- ya oiste a Kakashi, es riesgoso, además dudo que logres mantenerte despierto por toda la noche, eres un débil inútil.

-Eso no es cierto- dijo el kitsune con tono ofendido- igual tú no eres nadie para decir eso!

-Si yo no soy nadie, entonces tú ni siquiera existes- se burló el moreno soltando una fría carcajada llena de odio- no sabes cuanto te odio, desde aquel día Naruto.

-¡Cállate!- gritó Naruto demasiado ofendido- ¡eres un tonto!

Y se fue, corrió hasta el campamento y allí se arrojó a uno de los troncos a llorar. El fuego crepitaba cada vez con más intensidad, hasta que se apagó de improviso. Una sombra tomó a Naruto por los hombros, lo levantó y tapó su boca antes de que el rubio jinchuuriki gritara.

-Shhh- susurró la sombra- nos vamos…

-Mnmnnn- balbuceó Naruto tratando de liberarse, pero al instante siguiente se desmayó, cayendo en los brazos de su secuestrador. La figura de Itachi se iluminó un momento antes de desaparecer.

x-x-x-x Fin Flash Back x-x-x-x

-Han pasado 3 años desde eso y aún no han hecho nada a cambio- sentenció el ojiazul agudizando su mirada. Esas palabras eran cuchillos que se clavaban en el corazón de Sasuke y que lo mataban, ese frío ser no podía ser Naruto, él no era así…

-¡¿QUÍEN ERES?! – gritó Sasuke al borde del colapso- ¡RESPONDE!

-soy quien soy- respondió el aludido con frialdad en sus palabras.

-DILO, ¿QUIEN ERES?- insistió el moreno.

-Soy aquel que abandonaste e hiciste sufrir- volvió a contestar el rubio- soy quien derramó tantas lágrimas por demostrar calma…, soy yo, Naruto… ¿no me reconoces?

-Este no eres tú, el Naruto que yo conocí siempre sonreía, ese Naruto tenía un sueño- dijo Sasuke negando con la cabeza- tenía un sueño y una vida…- no pudo seguir, un nudo se hizo en su garganta, no quería ver a ese frío ser que tenía en frente.

-Si no quieres creer, no lo hagas, pero yo soy quien digo ser- el rubio mostraba una frñia calma, dolor y rencor en sus apagados ojos azulo cielo.

Kakashi oía todo, quería interrumpir, pero el ojirojo se lo impedía.

-La batalla es entre ellos dos- murmuró cerrándole el paso al ninja copia.

-Mierda, suéltame Itachi- exclamó Kakashi ejerciendo presión en el brazo del mayor de los Uchiha- o acabarán matándose.

-No sufrirán daño físico Kakashi-san , sólo es un ajuste de cuentas- comentó el pelinegro muy sereno.


	3. Capitulo 3

Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3.**

-No hace falta que llores baka- dijo Naruto acercándose al moreno y susurrándole al oído.

-Sé que te hice daño Naruto pero onegai… perdóname…

-Te he de perdonar el día que al fin logre ser feliz- respondió el aludido cortando la pálida mejilla de Sasuke con un kunai. La sangre, tan carmesí como el Sharingan, brotó y cayó, coga por gota, manchando la ropa del moreno- pero tu frialdad de aquellos días seguirá presente…

-Naruto… escucha… él jamás deseó este destino para ti, pero fue inminente- dijo Kakashi sin poder evitar guaradar silencio, al ser sensi, no podía permitir que se pelearan sus dos pupilos- él unicamente ha querido traerte de vuelta, no desea otra cosa más que tu felicidad…- sin querer, reveló un secreto… lo mucho que añoraba Sasuke a Naruto.

-Para Sasuke no soy más que un estorbo, él jamás querría verme feliz- aclaró el kitsune mirando con asco al moreno.

-No… no… nunca…-balbuceó Sasuke tratando de incorporarse, pero sus fuerzas le fallaron y cayó nuevamente.

-mira quien es el débil ahora- se burló Naruto acercándose nuevamente al dueño del Sharingan, pateándolo en el estomago- me das asco Uchiha Sasuke…

-Naruto escucha- exclamó el peligris golpeando a Itachi en una pierna, derribándolo y corriendo donde el moreno- nosotros no quisimos abandonarte… de verdad.

-¡¡Cállese!!- gritó el rubio tapándose los oídos con las manos- ¡no mienta! No quiero escucharlo…

-Es la verdad Naruto… y lo sabes- dijo Kakashi sujetando a Sasuke de un brazo, ayudándolo a mantenerse de pie.

-Onegai… Na..ruto…, creenos- murmuró el moreno apoyando una de sus manos en su estomago.

-Ya no puedo creerles, no después de tantas mentiras- dijo el kitsune desplegando una gran cantidad de chakra de su cuerpo…

-Naruto… no hagas una locura… no despiertes al Kyuubi- le advirtió el Hatake comenzando a formar los sellos para el jutsu de sellado.

-El Kyuubi no va a despertar… él no volverá…- respondió el ojiazul- este es mi propio chakra…

-Se ha hecho muy fuerte- comentó Sasuke cabizbajo- no… no quiero mirar… no estoy a su altura…

-No te acobardes Sasuke, recuerda que no debes rendirte- le aconsejó el peligris al ojos onix- él todavía es tu compañero de equipo, ¿o ya no piensas como antes?

El moreno no contestó, su cabeza seguía gacha, no quería mirar, la visión de aquel frío ser que ahora era Naruto lo atormentaba demasiado. Quería irse lejos, ya no quería sentir, deseaba ser ciego, o sordo o mudo… para que las palabras de Naruto no le afectaran… ahora pensaba que no debió haber creado su propio mundo y haber levantando una barrera para que nadie entrara… pero se daba cuenta de que la barrera no era para que no entraran, sino para que no lo lastimaran, para que no vieran su dolor y debilidad… para que no vieran su yo verdadero.

-Dejeme ir Kakashi… Naruto ya no va a volver… él mismo lo dijo- murmuró Sasuke limpiandose las lágrimas.- no podemos obligarlo… ya no más…

-Mantente firme Sasuke, no te rindas y piensa que completaremos la misión, que pronto todos seremos felices- dijo Kakashi tratando de animar al chico.

-Ahí va de nuevo con lo de terminar la misión- dijo el rubio dándole fin a la conversación de Kakashi con el muchacho de ojos onix- ¿Qué no aprendió nada con la muerte de Obito?

-no hables si no conoces todos los datos- recriminó el peligris levantándose enojado- me di cuenta de muchos errores que había cometido. Así que no digas nada- le terminó de decir ya muy enojado.

-Digo lo que se me da la gana- se defendió el rubio formando una especie de espada con todo el chakra acumulado en su mano- usted no tiene derecho a callarme… ya no.

-no sigan… detente Naruto… por favor…-susurró Sasuke sin ser oído.

-Métase en sus propios asuntos!- gritó Naruto dirigiendose al peligris- y a ti Sasuke, ya no quiero verte, me entendiste- dijo lanzándole la "katana" en dirección al pecho del moreno.

Pero justo a tiempo, Kakashi tomó a Sasuke y saltó lejos.

-Volveremos- juró el peligris desapareciendo con el moreno entre sus brazos.

-Te odio Sasuke… por culpa tuya ahora estoy sufriendo- susurró el kitsune de ojos cielo mirando hacia el lugar donde habían estado los dos ninjas, una solitaria lágrima cayó…

x-x-x-x-x

-¿por qué me sacó del ataque de Naruto?- preguntó Sasuke apoyándose en un tronco.

-porque no podía permitir que te matara- le contestó el peligris con un semblante serio.

-Mejor lo hubiera dejado estar- murmuró el moreno dejándose caer al suelo- así todos los problemas se acabarían…

no siguieron hablando, aunque el silencio incomodaba, ninguno se atrevía a romperlo. Los pensamientos del moreno viajaban en el tiempo, recordando cada error que cometió, cada palabra equívoca que pronunció, pensando en todo el daño que le ocasionó al kitsune.

-Sasuke… ya es hora de dormir- dijo Kakashi- mañana volveremos a Konoha…

Mas el moreno onix no pegó ojo en toda la noche, unicamente quería ver a Naruto, a su lado…

x-x-x-x

Mientras tanto , lejos del lugar donde descansaban, al menos uno de los dos jounin, un grupo de ninjas platican sobre los resultados de sus proyectos. Akatsuki se presentaba luego de meses de haber desaparecido.

-El plan marcha a la perfección- dijo Kakuzu sentándose en una piedra- pronto el jinchuuriki será nuestro.

-No nos precipitemos, aún tenemos que deshacernos del jounin del clan Uchiha- dijo el líder.

-¿Itachi?

-No, su hermano menor… Uchiha Sasuke- respondió el líder.

-El jinchuuriki lo tiene a raya, lo tortura de forma dolorosa, pero mentalmente- comentó Hidan sacándole brillo a su guadaña triple- pronto estará acabado…

-Solo tengamos cuidado, no podemos arriesgarnos a perder más miembros- finalizó el líder.

Los 3 ninjas se movieron rápidamente, no había tiempo que perder, debían capturar al Kyuubi lo antes posible, lo que no sabían era que el gran zorro de fuego se había sellado, de tal forma que ahora resultaba imposible encontrarlo.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si así fuera... pues no digo más xD

* * *

**Capítulo 4: El regreso, imposible de explicar.**

* * *

Cerca de la gran puerta de entrada a la aldea de Konoha, los ninjas encargados de cuidarla, Kotetsu e Izumo, comenzaban a movilizarse, habían recibido noticias de que Akatsuki planeaba un nuevo ataque.

-Oi Izumo, mira- dijo Kotetsu apuntando a un lugar en el horizonte, a lo lejos se veían dos figuras, una bastante agachada- son Kakashi y Sasuke

-Vaya, luego de un año al fin regresan- comentó Izumo incorporándose de donde estaba sentado.

-Oigan Kotetsu, Izumo, avísenle a Godaime Hokage que Sasuke necesita atención médica- dijo Kakashi después de saludar, al poner un pie cerca de la entrada.

-Entendido- dijo Izumo desapareciendo al instante.

Cuando el ninja se hubo ido, el peligris le dio una carpeta con un resumen de la misión a Kotetsu, sujetó mejor al moreno y emprendió la marcha, en el camino al hospital, se topó con la Hokage, esta llevaba una gran cara de preocupación y por las prisas había olvidado colocarse bien la chaqueta, pero eso no era lo importante ahora…

-¿Cuan grave es Kakashi?- preguntó la sannin tomando a Sasuke en cuna y caminando hacia el hospital.

-Me temo que es muy peligroso- dijo el jounin cerrando los ojos, al menos el que se le veía, su tono era serio…- las herida físicas son muchas, pero las psicológicas terminaron por acabarlo…

-Ya veo…- murmuró Tsunade- entonces no perdamos más tiempo.

Minutos después, en la sala de emergencia, Sasuke se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, de todas las heridas que tenía, las más peligrosas eran las mentales y sus costillas rotas, las cuales lastimaron su corazón, la 5ta Hokage tenía serios problemas para detener la hemorragia que el moreno sufría.

-¡Kuso! Vamos Sasuke, no te rindas- repetía una y otra vez la sannin utilizando todas las técnicas médicas que conocía- hazlo por Naruto…

Las horas pasaron y la intervención de la sannin fue suficiente para salvar al moreno de una posible muerte, pero antes, el chico debía recuperar el conocimiento. La batalla con el rubio de había dejado totalmente destrozado, su salud estaba muy delicada…

¿cómo está?- preguntó Kakashi cuando vio a Tsunade a través de la puerta de la ahora habitación del moreno.

-No muy bien- respondió esta soltando un suspiro de alivio- las heridas que le hicieron los huesos rotos lo tuvieron al borde de la muerte y ni hablar del daño mental ocasionado…

-Entiendo- dijo el peligris asomando su mirada a través de la ventanilla, observando al chico de ojos onix dormir tranquilamente.

-Kakashi… ¿podrías contarme lo que en verdad pasó?- quiso saber la mujer emprendiendo la marcha hacia la torre del Hokage. El ninja copia la siguió quedito, dispuesto a decir todo lo que vio y sabía de la batalla anterior. Cuando llegaron, Kakashi dejó pasar unos minutos antes de comenzar con su relato.

La Hokage lo oía todo sin hacer comentarios, el jounin hizo su relato un poco más corto de lo que lo hubiera hecho otro ninja. Cuando terminó, el silencio se hizo presente, los hechos eran capaces de contarse solos, con tal de ver al destrozado ánimo del exvengador se sabía que algo malo había ocurrido para dejarlo de esa manera… debían hallar la manera de hacer que el kitsune ojiazul volviera a la aldea, que se volviera a integrar a la sociedad de Konoha. Cosa que significaba un gran desafío para aquellos que querían traerle de vuelta. Los únicos que habían logrado hacer contacto con el chico ahora estaban mal parados y de seguro pasaría mucho tiempo antes de marchar…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lejos de Konoha, Naruto seguía mirando la nada, sus dedos fríos sostenían el kunai con el que había lastimado a Sasuke, su apagada mirada no demostraba sentimiento alguno, ni siquiera el enojo y tristeza que sentía en ese momento. Pensaba en todo lo que le había dicho al moreno ojos onix, todo lo que lo lastimó e hizo llorar.

-Ya basta Naruto- dijo Itachi desde la lejanía- no te sigas atormentando…

-Tú no entiendes- le respondió el aludido- no comprendes lo que le hice…

-Lo entiendo muy bien Naruto- dijo Itachi- pero él se lo merecía ¿o no?

-Sinceramente no lo sé Itachi- murmuró el rubio cerrando los ojos- no lo sé…

-Te dejo solo un momento…

-De acuerdo…- dijo abriendo de nuevo sus orbes azuladas.

La luna brillaba en lo alto, su plateado manto de paz no lograba hacer nada más que traerle tristes recuerdos al kitsune de azules orbes, el haber lastimado a Sasuke ahora le pesaba de sobremanera y esa fría noche no ayudaba mucho.

-No me vuelvas a buscar Sasuke, no…- deseó el chico cerrando sus ojos, una lágrimas cayó en su mano, el rubio abrió los ojos y contempló la pequeña gota de agua que aún permanecía intacta en la palma de su mano- creí que había olvidado lo que era llorar- murmuró el chico desviando la mirada- de verdad…

El murmullo de los árboles cercanos llamó su atención, no estaba solo, eso era seguro, pero ¿Quién estaba allí?, se incorporó rápidamente, secando la gota de su mano y empuñando el afilado objeto con precisión, pronto una figura surgió de las sombras… un pequeño gato negro. El animal lo miró detenidamente, con sus grandes ojos azules, muy tierno hubiera pensado en otros tiempos, ahora sólo lo miró y se volteó, todavía sentía que lo estaban observando…

Al instante tres sombras saltaron de los matorrales, Naruto las reconoció enseguida por las capas que llevaban… Akatsuki…

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- exclamó el ojiazul afilando su mirada – vamos ¡respondan!- gritó.

-Vinimos a verte- respondió Hidan con sarcasmo- en serio…

-¿No les bastó con ordenar secuestrarme?- volvió a gritar el chico- díganlo…

-no creo… siempre quedamos con ganas de más- esta vez fue Kakuzu quien contestó- así que sé buen chico y ven con nosotros.

-¡NUNCA!- gritó el rubio tomando posición de ataque, el pequeño gato miraba la escena con total tranquilidad- no volveré con ustedes…

-No tienes opción- dijo el líder riendo con burla- tarde o temprano te tendremos…

-Son unos imbéciles- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de confianza y superioridad- no comprenden que su "tesoro" se ha ido y que jamás lo tendrán de nuevo…

-Digas lo que digas, vendrás con nosotros- sentenció el líder- si nos permites… ¡Hidan, Kakazu!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los dos hombres sujetaron fuertemente al rubio, este no tenía como escapar del agarre, sus fuerzas comenzaron a fallarle y cuando creía que todo estaba perdido…

Una gran cantidad de energía era canalizada por el chico; el chakra explotó de tal manera que alertó al pelinegro de que algo pasaba. No lo dudó dos veces y partió a ver que ocurría. Cuando llegó, vio a los dos ninjas tendidos en el suelo y a Naruto en brazos del líder, este sonreía triunfante al tener en su poder al jinchuuriki, vivo o muerto.

-Como es.…¡suéltalo!- gritó el ojirojo bastante furioso.

-Muy tarde…- dijo el líder saltando hacia los árboles del fondo- el chico ya es mío.

-¡Déjalo!- exclamó el pelinegro persiguiendo al líder a través del bosque- ¡Naruto no te pertenece, ni a ti, ni a nadie!

-Eso está por cambiar…. ¡¡Muajajajaja!!- río el líder con el desmayado chico en brazos.

Rato después, la decisiva batalla final entre el líder e Itachi, había comenzado, ambos ninjas daban sus mejores golpes, uno tratando de noquear al otro y el otro evitando dañar al rubio ojiazul y tratando de salvarlo. Al final, el ojirojo quedó en pie, los múltiples golpes no eran nada comparado con los del líder, al fin y al cabo, logró rescatar a Naruto de las garras de ese despiadado ser.

De vuelta en el campamento, el pelinegro dejó al kitsune en su cama y le colocó un paño húmedo en la frente, sus mejillas estaban coloradas, su frente ardía…

-¿cómo fuiste capaz de hacer esto Naruto?- se preguntaba Itachi al ver que la salud del ojiazul no estaba bien.

-lo hice porque así era la única forma de librarme de ellos- murmuró el chico a duras penas, le costaba trabajo respirar y debía hacer un gran esfuerzo para poder hablar.

-No hables ahora Naruto- le recomendó el pelinegro- cuéntame cuando sanes ¿vale?

-quizás nunca sane- dijo el ojiazul con tono desganado- quizás muera antes de volver a ver a tu hermano…

-No lo harás… no morirás… yo me encargaré de ti para que sanes- dijo el ojirojo con una sonrisa.

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

¡¡NO!!

Sasuke acababa de despertar de una pesadilla, soñó que se encontraba solo en un desierto camino, al ir avanzando, todos aparecían, pero… estaban muertos, comenzaba a correr, buscando una salida, al final, encontraba una luz negra, entraba allí y veía a Naruto. El rubio chico se volteaba con una gran y tierna sonrisa enarcada en sus labios, sus manos sujetaban las de Sasuke y lo atraían hasta sí. Pero pronto, una lanza atravesaba la habitación hasta incrustársele a Naruto por la espalda, perforando su pecho, el chico desfallecía hasta caer en los brazos del moreno, sus delgado y rosados labios dijeron "_adiós Sasuke-san, no te olvidaré……… te amo_"………………… y despertó gritando.

Su respiración era agitada, sudaba frío. No hallaba la manera de calmarse, ¿y si ese sueño le quería decir algo?... no estaba seguro, pero de todas formas tenía que concentrarse en el regreso de Naruto, no soportaba el hecho de que el muchacho estuviera tan lejos y con su hermano, tenía que buscarlo, aunque eso le costara la vida.

"Toc Toc"

-Adelante- dijo el moreno saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-¡Hola!- saludó Kakashi asomando su cabeza por la puerta- ¿se puede?

-Sí- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa difícil de notar.

-Tengo buenas y malas noticias- aclaró el peligris entrando a la habitación.

-Primero las buenas- pidió el ojos onix.

-Bien, las buenas son que pronto saldrás del hospital y que las heridas no te causaron mayores daños- dijo Kakashi- pero…

-¿pero qué?- se angustió el moreno mirando a su sensei - ¿qué cosa?

-La mala es que no podrás ir a buscar a Naruto- sentenció el ninja copia muy serio- lo siento de verdad, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que pase lo de antes y te perdamos…

-No me importa lo que me ocurra- gritó Sasuke incorporándose de la cama- ¡¡sabe que lo único que quiero es que Naruto vuelva a Konoha y sea feliz!! – dijo enojado.

-Comprendo Sasuke… mira… sé que sientes que tú tuviste la culpa de su dolor, pero no por eso debes destruirte, hazme caso- insistió el peligris sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-Es… es una tontería, usted lo dijo……… para conseguir algo… se requieren de algunos cuantos sacrificios- dijo el moreno con una nerviosa sonrisa en su rostro- y…… si quiero traer de vuelta a Naruto… mi vida… es algo que no me importaría sacrificar…

-Tan sólo escúchate; ya hablas como un suicida- dijo el ninja copia- con esa actitud no conseguirás nada en tu vida, ni siquiera esta misma.

-Pero… pero… él desea dejar de sufrir… y… y yo… soy el causante de su dolor- reclamó el ojos onix cerrando sus manos en torno a la colcha- es justo… que me vaya si deseo que Naruto sea feliz… para siempre…

-Deseas que él sea feliz, pero con la condición de dar tu felicidad a cambio, lo cual no es muy justo, si me permites decirlo- dijo Kakashi- mas aún si tú no fueras feliz, y ya no tuvieras tu vida, porque la diste a cambio de la felicidad de Naruto, y si este cambiara… no sería feliz, puesto que tú no estarías con vida ¿me entiendes?

-Creo que sí- musitó Sasuke bajando la cabeza- quiere decir que Naruto no sería feliz si yo no lo soy…

-Es un círculo vicioso- le comentó el peligris- el cual se puede detener si conservas tu vida, todavía eres joven, busca la manera de hacer feliz a Naruto sin que tengas que morir.

POV Sasuke

La conversación no siguió, mi sensei se dio cuenta de que yo había entendido, la explicación era clara, la respuesta también; si quería a Naruto de vuelta, debía seguir con vida. Una parte de mi corazón decía que aquel ninja junto a mí tenía razón, pero la otra seguía creyendo que debía morir si quería ver a Naruto feliz.

Como detesto las batallas personales, al final no sé quién tiene la razón, ojalá que todo esto se terminara, ojalá que pronto encuentre la respuesta…

-Bien… yo me voy- me dice Kakashi con su típica actitud, ahora veo porque saca de sus cabales a Gai-sensei, mi profesor es incorregible.

Estoy solo, de nuevo. Me recuesto otra vez; no quiero ni imaginar lo que mi hermano es capaz de hacerle a Naruto, no quiero pensar en el futuro, no quiero… él fue muy claro, Naruto no va a volver, no quiere regresar; lo atormentamos demasiado en esta aldea, su espíritu rebelde quedó enjaulado… aquí y allá… pero… volveré y lo traeré, ya nada puede interponerse entre mi objetivo y nuestra felicidad…

Alguien se interpone entre él y yo, alguien manipula desde las sombras nuestros destinos y no desea que nos juntemos…… más su cambio de actitud, de aquel niño alegre y con mucho sueños a este frío ser que ha perdido toda esperanza, fue culpa de aquellos que lo hemos molestado y nos burlamos de sus sueños, de lo que aspiraba al futuro…

¡Soy culpable, culpable, culpable! Naruto tiene razón, soy un _baka_, un ser sin corazón… aunque lo que hice estuvo mal y rompí el corazón de ese pequeño kitsune como el sol, no puedo evitar estar enamorado de él… no puedo evitar querer tenerlo de vuelta… junto a mí…

Si tan solo regresara… me disculparía… lo estrecharía entre mis brazos y de esa forma nadie, pero absolutamente nadie, volvería a separarnos.

¡Maldición!... ¿qué me está pasando?... este no soy yo, ¡soy débil, débil, débil!, deseo que los demás cambien, pero no puedo ni siquiera ver mis propios errores y no puedo cambiar… me agarro fuertemente a la almohada, como si quisiera que nadie me la arrebatara, siento mis ojos humedecerse y, pronto, aquel salado líquido recorrer mi rostro.

Estoy llorando, como cuando me di cuenta de lo importante que era Naruto en mi vida y que había desaparecido… como cuando Itachi asesinó al clan, lloro como en aquellos momentos…

Fin POV Sasuke

-Soy un miserable- repetía Sasuke entre sollozos, cubriendo su pálido rostro con sus manos.

La luz de la luna iluminó su delgada figura, esta observaba el dolor del muchacho, pero aún con su pálido y brillante manto, capaz de relajar a cualquiera, no conseguía aplacar el llanto del moreno. Pronto los sollozos de Sasuke se fueron apagando y sus amargas lágrimas se secaron en su rostro, dejando un delgado camino de dolor. La agitada respiración llegó a convertirse en una acompasada y calmada, con el paso del tiempo.

Las miradas de Tsunade y Kakashi traspasaban el pequeño cristal, pendientes de cada movimiento del ojos onix, cualquier leve movimiento…

-¿No hay otra solución Tsunade-sama?- preguntó el peligris con preocupación.

-Me temo que por el momento no- respondió la aludida cerrando sus ojos marrones.

-No soporto la idea, ens erio – dijo Kakashi con un deje de dolor- si hay algo que yo pueda hacer…

-Hay que dejarlo descansar Kakashi- dijo la rubia- eso es todo…

-¿Y en el futuro?- quiso saber el ninja copia- ¿qué pasará…?

-Por el momento hay que buscar la forma de curar sus heridas- sentenció la sannin con evidente nerviosismo- después veremos como traer a Naruto…

-Si existe la posibilidad de traer a Naruto sin que Sasuke abandone la aldea, sólo dígamela, por favor- pidió el Hatake.

-Veré que puedo hacer- finalizó la ojos marrón emprendiendo la marcha- si me necesitas estaré en mi oficina…

* * *

Lamento mucho mucho mucho la demora!! Sé que no tengo excusa, es mucho tiempo lo sé, pero me vi envuelta en el cole xP y pues…………………………………………… ¡NO TENGO EXCUSA! Bua!!

Inner: ya deja de lloriquear, si de todas formas no te dejaran reviews ¬¬

Yo: callate inner!! Bueno, disculpen and I'm so so so sorry. Espero sus tomates no teman en lanzarlos xD

Bye bye

kisses de chocolate a todos!!


End file.
